Dear Santa
by animabella91
Summary: Based on the movie, Dear Santa. Bella is a rich girl who is unemployed and stumbles upon a letter from Olivia asking Santa for a new wife for her daddy.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the others and creators of Dear Santa, I am merely manipulating the plot to make it my own.

_**Authors Note: **_This is the first story I am submitting to fan fiction, I greatly appreciate **constructive criticism** and blatant insults will be discarded.

_Prologue:_

"I can explain." Bella said trembling upon seeing the letter in his hands.

Edward huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Tanya was right, you are a liar. Stay away from Olivia and I." He turned and began walking off.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. He turned around slowly, "It's for Olivia" she said before offering the box in her hands as tears streamed down her face. He huffed once more before grabbing the box and storming off. Bella just stared at the direction he came from, collapsing to the ground in a heap of sobs.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stephanie Meyer holds all claims to Twilight and the owners and creators hold the rights to Dear Santa, I am merely playing with it a little.

Chapter 1: Fate?

_December 1, 2011_

It was a cold December afternoon as Bella Swan walked down the busy streets of New York City bundled in her pea coat, playing with her iPhone. She was 26 years old, with no job, relying on her parents money. As she passed a store a red dress in the window caught her eye. Contemplating going in, a gust of wind blew a few letters away from the PO box nearby. One letter in particular got away. And blew in front of her addressed to Santa, North Pole.

Bella stared at the letter a little before calling unsuccessfully to the mail carrier that he forgot the letter. Suddenly, the shop door opened and the sales lady, Jillian, whom recognized Bella and said "That dress is lovely isn't it? it's the last one and just your size. Come on." Bella smiled before tucking the letter in her pocket before entering the store.

_A few hours later…_

After a successful shopping trip, admiring her buys in the mirror Bella received a skype call from her mother, Renee.

"Hello darling, shopping again?" Her mother asked. She and her husband Charlie were away on vacation in the Caribbean.

"Just a little… or a lot…" Bella replied still staring at her reflection. "Darling, I just paid my last credit card bill. You're almost 30 years old, we expect you to be doing something by now. Therefore, your father and I have come to the decision to cut you off from your allowance." Bella was shocked a bit panicked. "No! You don't have to do that, I'm in the process of figuring things out. I'll find a job."

"Honey, we love you we just wish you would do something. Find a husband at least." Renee replied. "I'm on it." Bella resigned. "Okay darling, kisses." And the session was over. Remembering the letter in her pocket she decided to take it out and look at it. In the typical child scrawl it read,

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you for the easy bake oven last year, I know I didn't write a list_ _but if I did it would definitely be on it. This year I have only one wish, and that is a wife for my dad. Its been two years since I've lost my mom and I know I can never get her back but maybe, you can send someone out for him that way, maybe, this Christmas will be a lot more special. Thank you and Merry Christmas. - Olivia._

Touched, Bella felt like fate had a hand in this and resolved to make this girls wish come true…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ All rights to Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and all rights to Dear Santa belongs to the creators and writers, I am merely playing with the plot.

_**Authors Note:**_ Thank you to everyone who has review and put me on their alerts so far. I truly and deeply appreciate it. I may be looking for a beta so any one who is interested please leave me a message someway, somehow.

Chapter 2: Just a little recon…

_Previously: Touched, Bella felt like fate had a hand in this and resolved to make this girls wish come true…_

The next morning, Bella met her friend Rosalie Hale at coffee shop and told her about the letter as well as her plan. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rosalie questioned, "This is obviously a fragile family. What if it doesn't work out?"

Bella heaved a sigh and said "Then I tried… and get cut off. I've been searching years for mister right, maybe… just maybe this is my chance." Rosalie to her friend before adjusting her black rimmed glassed, fingering through her golden locks, pursing her lips and stared at her brunette companion. "Well, Bella. When you've got your mind set, you got your mind set. I've gotta go, Emmetts waiting for me." She said getting up and leaving.

After having plugged the address into the GPS of her black Range Rover, Bella dawned her sunglasses and made her way to the west side of New York for a little reconnaissance. She came upon a little blue and white house with a large porch and a wreath on the door. Looking through the passenger seat window she watched as a cute little girl, who she assumed was Olivia, came rushing out wearing a purple rain jacket and her dark brown hair that shimmered with bronze from the sunlight flew with the wind. Bella's heart stopped as the father followed through. He stood tall at maybe six feet with pale skin and bronze hair. She watched in awe as he picked his daughter up and swirled her around before lifting her into his truck that had a large shovel attached to it.

She followed them throughout the day from a safe distance as they went to the local diner and ran some errands. She witnessed Olivia accidentally drop her light purple mitten before picking it up and following them to their home. She had just dropped the mitten onto the porch when she heard the man from inside yell, "Maybe it's in the car. I'll go check." She hastily ran and ducked beneath a pile of snow near the curb of the street and watched the bronze haired man pick up the mitten and say in a soft tone "Or maybe its on the porch."

Bella watched from her car and saw a teenaged girl walked to their house with a spring in her step black hair peaking from beneath her white beanie. Bella watched as the girl knocked on the door and the bronze haired man answered the door saying, "Hey Alice, I won't be too late." He climbed into his truck and left. Bella quickly started her car and followed after him. She followed him to a building and entered the door to the community soup kitchen just as he did moments before.

She entered the small building almost knocking over a woman carrying a pot muttering a quick apology, she searched out the man and taking in this strange place. She found him talking to a man in a pink chefs hat. He noticed her confused look and said, "Hello? Are you new here?" Dazzled she replied… "I suppose… yes, I am."

He said "Okay. It's nice of you to be here. They really appreciate it. I'll be out front, why don't you stick with me 'til you're a little more comfortable. Okay? My name is Edward."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, all rights to Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and all rights to Dear Santa belongs to the creators and writers, I am merely playing with the plot.

_**Authors Note: **_Thank you to everyone for all you're reviews, I truly and deeply appreciate it.

_Previously: He said "Okay. It's nice of you to be here. They really appreciate it. I'll be out front, why don't you stick with me 'til you're a little more comfortable. Okay? My name is Edward."_

He stared at her expectantly. Shaking her head with thoughts of this gorgeous man in front of her she said. "I'm Isabella. Bella, for short." He smiled and replied "Well, thank you again for coming," he handed her a hair net, "here. We have to do something about you hair. Come through the doors when your done." He walked away leaving her to stare stared at the hair net letting out a small squeak.

After finally securing the hairnet she followed through as Edward had pointed out. Taking in all the people she smoothed out her apron hearing Edward call out "Hey! Bread duty." Slowly Bella made her way over to the counter picking up a pair of tongs. As a man in a blue beanie with a long white beard came down the line Bella let out a startled "Hi." The lady continued walking she yelled out "Wait! You forgot your bread," using her hand to put the roll on the tong.

The man walked back wary, "Unless you don't eat carbs like I don't especially whole wheat. It makes me feel so bloated! But you don't have to worry about that do you?" She trailed off "Here's some extra." Loading the mans bowl with rolls. Edward said "Okay. Okay. Enjoy your meal Greg," he heaved a sigh "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Just remember underneath it all their just like you and me… except not as fussy about the carbs."

He turned away and helped another woman as she came down the line, Bella just stared unabashedly. He turns toward her once more and said "bread. Some bread," he prompted. Bella said "Oh. Right." "With the tongs." Edward said softly. She put the bread on her tong before handing the bread to the lady saying, "Enjoy your meal." With a soft smile on her face.

Finally dinner session was came to a close as Bella heaved a cast iron pot, tottering on her heels into the sink gaining the attention of a man in a pink chefs hat and smock. He was somewhat tan and muscular. He smirked saying "Honey, you better soak that pot or else you're gonna scrub away that manicure."

Bella walked up to the man in the pink smocked man. He stuck out his hand in introduction "Seth Clearwater. Chef extraordinaire."

Taking his hand limply she replied "Isabella Swan."

Seth said excitedly, "you have got to try this." He grabbed a spoon, turned to his pot and brought her a spoonful. Bella nervously tasted, closing her eyes bracing herself for something potentially disastrous. When the stew touched her lips she was pleasantly surprised. "Mmm. This is delicious." He smiled. "It better be. I spent four years at culinary school." Bella was no longer paying attention as she spotted Edward in the distance.

Seth noticing her stare he smirked and said "Edible isn't he? And he's a real doll. Poor dear works double time between his job, taking care of his kid, and he still makes time for us." Bella turned to him and asked "How long has he been a volunteer?"

"Volunteer?" Seth questioned "Oh no, no, no. He runs this place. It was his wife's project before she died. He promised her he would keep it going, and knowing that doll he would do what ever he could to keep that promise."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. The creative force behind Twilight. Also, all rights also belong to the creators and writers of Dear Santa. I am merely playing with the plot.

_**Authors Note: **_Hi everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I'm currently in college and have been studying for finals and etc. So I promise I'll try to get this done before Christmas. I hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I truly appreciate it. Now, on with the story!

_Previously: "Volunteer?" Seth questioned "Oh no, no, no. He runs this place. It was his wife's project before she died. He promised her he would keep it going, and knowing that doll he would do what ever he could to keep that promise."_

Bella was so amazed at this man and stared at him in wonder. From that moment on she was even more determined to get Edward Cullen to fall in love with her.

A few days passed and as she got dressed she decidedly clipped an over sized white flower into her ensemble. At the shelter, she served soups and was much more comfortable. As a man in a red and blue plaid flannel and tan colored vest came down the line she stopped what she was doing and adjusted his multicolored scarf catching the attention of Edward. He watched her trying to figure her out. He walked up to her carrying a tray and said, "Your doing great."

Bella smiled and responded "Thanks."

"Hey. Listen, tomorrow we having a delivery around 9. We could always use an extra hand" He said.

"I'll be there." Bella responded. The bell on the door rang and a girl ran in with purple gloves, a pink jacket, and brown hair in pig tails, carrying a flute saying "Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun at Chloe's? Did you thank her mom for giving you a ride?" Edward looked down at his daughter love shining in his eyes.

"Yup! And I even thanked her for lunch even though I didn't like it." Olivia said.

He smiled and stroked her cheek before saying, "that's my girl. I have a few more things I need to do here so why don't you go in the back and practice."

She nodded and smiled before telling a man who was sitting next to her "Hi Mr. Walker." before walking off.

Bella watched the interaction smiling and turned back to Edward saying, "She's a sweet girl." Edward just sighed a little bit and thanked her. He still missed his previous wife and was afraid to open his heart again. He looked around the soup kitchen and caught the sight of a cart out the door. He looked to Bella and said "Can you hold down the fort?" Bella smiled and nodded. Edward picked up a bowl of soup and walked out the door saying "Hi Frank. How you doing?" Bella looked confused. She wondered why doesn't he just come in?

Suddenly a squeaking noise of a flute came from the back and the patrons of the soup kitchen just bundle d their hats to drown out the noise. Bella noticed an empty pan and decided to take it to the back. Olivia was blowing determinedly into her flute scrunching her little eyebrows, Seth who was watching her flinched a little and Bella teetered on her stilettos before heaving the pan onto a counter.

She turned around and watched Olivia practice a little before walking up to her and saying "I had to play the cello for three years, I hated it too." "My grandma told my dad I should play an instrument." Olivia said. Bella responded, "At least you can keep your nails. Me? I couldn't even have a French manicure. And don't get me started on the clothes. Have you ever tried to play the cello in a pencil skirt?" Olivia giggled. "Have you told your dad? That you… You know. Hate it?"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." Olivia said.

"Well, maybe there is something else you can do?" Bella asked.

"I love skating," Olivia responded. "My dad takes me to the Briar rink every Wednesday."

"I used to take figure skating lessons there. For like, ten years." said Bella.

"Wow. You must be good." Olivia responded.

Just as Bella was going to reply Seth called her attention and asked for a hand. Bella nodded and told Olivia that she had to run and wished her luck. She picked up a pot, followed Seth and set it down at the counter. She noticed that Edward was still outside talking to the man and asked Seth who that was.

He said, "That? Oh. That's old Frank McChord. The most stubborn man on the streets. Old guy refuses to come inside. So whenever Edward sees him he takes him out a bowl. He said he's lived out on the street for 25 years and he'll never put a roof over his head again."

Bella asked, "why is that?"

"Oh who knows sweetie. Edward has been trying to get him to come inside for over a year now. Frank just won't budge." After replying Seth just turned to return to his duties.


End file.
